The Sparks of Dark within the Light
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: The special chapters that are missing in my "Darkness Within Your Light" This 3 part story spaning my older chapters, it tells the inner musing of three very important figures...Yagami Soichiro, Watari and L...all ending when Matsuda shot Raito...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote nor do I make money any money from writing this. Deathnote is the property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Title: The Sparks of Dark within the Light-

Finally the special chapters for "Darkness within your Light" have arrived! This goes all the way back into chapter 10 and chapter 14; it has references to both chapters. I know I should have made this chapter before but I've only now just decided to really do it. Besides it gives me more time to work on chapter 20.

This will be written in three parts. It will have 3 separate character's point of views other then Raito, one in each chapter.

The first being Yagami Soichiro! Because I just love him in my story…and only in this story. I usually make him a bastard in my other stories. I wanted to give him some depth to his character, don't know why but…I like how it turned out.

Part two will be up shortly, it will be Watari's POV and his inner thoughts.

Part Three is going to be the hardest of them all…it will be… _(Drum Roll)_ L Lawliet!!!(this one may take a while to write)

---

If there was one thing that Yagami Soichiro believed with all of his heart it was that he lived a much cherished and fortunate life; he had a beautiful wondrous wife that he loved with all of his heart and who loved and understood him back.

When they had first meet she had been a young woman just out of high school and he a young rookie on the force and for the past 25 years of marriage they had been blessed with so much…a son who had been gifted with both good looks and an extraordinary intellect, a daughter who was a bright ray of sunshine that cleared even the dreariest of days when he came home from the office sick with disgust and weary of the ugliness of the world around him.

Yes, Soichiro was very happy with his life, even with all of it's up and downs. He had been content with his life up until now. He had a son who looked up to him and had dedicated his young life into following in his father foots steps in serving justice, Raito had been in his last year in high school before it had all happened.

_**KIRA**_

Damn that name and damn the person who it belonged to. That monster had single handily destroyed everything that was calm and orderly in Yagami Soichiro's life. Not only was he killing people almost without thought in the hundreds-no the thousands. He had somehow brought his son into this mess.

Despite what L and the other members on the team thought Soichiro wasn't blinded to the similarities nor the evidence that could convicted his son…that his son might really be Kira. As a police officer and a detective he saw all the facts that were presented in front of him and that part of him that wasn't bias agreed with most of L's theories.

It was the part of him that was a father that refused to believe it.

Why? That was the question that resounded in his head at night as he laid in bed unable to sleep. Why did Kira do what he did? Was his sense of justice so misguided that he had come to believe that only he could pass it?

As much as Soichiro hated to think it…if by some chance Raito was Kira…had it been his fault? Was it because he didn't spend enough time with him as a child? Soichiro had begun working a lot when Raito had been a child, he had been a lower level police officer at that time and he spent many hours at the job to bring more money to the table, he spent even more time at work when both his wife and he became aware of Raito's higher then average intelligence. They had wanted to give him the best in education wise, so…more hours at work, more money to spend on school.

Thinking about it now Soichiro realized that whenever he _had_ spent time with Raito he hadn't played with him, he hadn't taken him to the park or to a ballgame when Raito had been a little boy, he hadn't done anything that could be called father and son bonding. Instead he had come home and drilled the child about his school work and told him stories about justice and stories in a totally black and white view of a peace officer instead of giving both sides of facts that where involved in every situation.

He had painted the image of good and evil, black and white, wrong and right…he…never really discussed or talked about the most important question…Why. Why did an upstanding father rob a bank? Was it because he was greedy, or was it because he needs the money for his wife's operation. He never talked about the details…only the outcome, never the shade of grey in between the human heart and desire.

Soichiro began to see his mistakes to late, he had created and molded Raito into who he was today, and maybe he wasn't entirely the influenceful child he had been when he had been a younger, but at least on an unconscious level some of Soichiro's teachings where still there, still influencing him, even if Raito wasn't aware of it.

Because there was something that Soichiro wouldn't tell anyone…but at times he was able to see himself in Raito, when he himself had been young and full of idealism.

Because he knew deep down in himself…when Soichiro had been Raito's age…and if he had been given the power to punish criminals like Kira was now…he would have done the same thing as Kira had.

It was one of Soichiro's darkest secrets that he kept under lock and key in the darkest part of him mind, because on some level he understood what Kira was thinking, he knew the despair of the darkest part of the human soul, the feeling that if only the dark didn't exist…if it could be erased…then the world would be a better place. A better place for his idealist son and bright daughter.

Soichiro was no longer young though, and he had out grown such thoughts, he knew the world wasn't all black and white. Darkness had to exist for the light to shine it brightest, Soichiro wasn't a religious man but he knew that at least.

So it was for this reason, because he could understand on some level why Kira was doing all of this…that Soichiro aloud L to investigate his son. Raito and he were too similar and he knew…he knew…

Everything that had been happening lately, with his son being locked up into a grey empty cell and made to sit there day after day being asked to confess to being a mass murder…it was enough to break a father's heart.

And it did, it broke his heart…while also hardening his detective resolve.

He had his suspicions for quite some times…about the relationship between his son and L. They were so much alike in some ways yet they were also polar opposites, two different sides from one coin. They acted like friends one minute then suspect and detective the next, worse as mortal enemies.

Yet despite that…there was always this spark between them, Soichiro saw it, and he doubted the others missed it as well, and while he had been hoping that Raito would have settled down with a nice girl and had a few children he was grateful at least for Raito finding someone who balanced him out, even if this was the worse way to meet someone.

At first he was worried that L might just be stringing Raito along…or the other way around. Soichiro wasn't blind, he knew that his son regarded people sometimes as playthings, as something to mess around with then discard as no longer fun. But he should have known better.

You don't throw away something that might just be the best thing that had ever happened to you, and for Yagami Raito…that best thing was Ryuzaki…the great detective L.

Soichiro saw it and he was pretty sure that Raito did to, or at least Soichiro hoped he did.

When he and his wife and Sayu fell asleep on Raito's bed last night crying…wishing for the other part of there family and heart to come home, the last thing that Soichiro had expected to see as he woke up was his son in front of him. He had managed to hide his shock and surprised well enough as Sayu started to talk about pandas and weird stuff like that, it had actually been fun to see Raito and Ryuzaki embarrassed by a 14 year old girl.

But any amusement he had felt at the sight dropped away as Raito and Ryuzaki explained why they were there. He had quickly followed Ryuzaki's and his son's order to take Sachiko and Sayu into his room and hide. His family's safety came first and while it was hard to not order his son to come with them he restrained himself.

He had made sure that his wife and daughter were completely hidden before getting his side arm from his bedroom dresser and waiting by the closed door of his bedroom, trying to hear anything that might give him plausible cause to go help his son.

But he knew…even if he did hear anything he couldn't leave his wife or daughter behind unprotected. He would just have to trust in Ryuzaki in protecting his son's life.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, after hearing a gunshot go off some time later it had taken all of Soichiro's will power not to sprint out the door to see what was going on, and not long after that Ryuzaki had finally come and told him that everything was ok and that the criminal had been taken care of.

Soichiro immediately realized that that meant that the criminal had been killed. Ryuzaki had been kind enough to help him take his wife and daughter who were both terrified out of their minds down the stairs into the living room, when his wife and Sayu were both comfortable on the couch Ryuzaki gave him his phone and told him to call the police, he also informed Soichiro that he had already called Watari and he would help out with the cover story because Ryuzaki and Raito hadn't been there in the first place…_couldn't_ be there in the first place.

Soichiro immediately understood, and agreed readily with Ryuzaki. Having Ryuzaki exposed to the police at this point and time wouldn't be beneficiary to anyone, especially to the Kira case.

When Ryuzaki left to get Raito and came back with his son in his arms it was a tossup to whether he wanted to rush over and make sure his son was ok or to burst out laughing. Luckily he didn't have time to do either, good thing too because he was sure that his son would have hurt him if he did either, not to mention that his wife would wallop him one.

After making sure that Raito was ok enough not to need immediate medical attention and that Watari would make sure that he got bandaged up Soichiro let them leave. He had seen the look that Ryuzaki was shining upon his son, he was also equally sure that only Sayu and he had seen it for what it was. It was a look of guilt mixed with affection, and if Soichiro wanted to be as optimistic like his daughter it could even be interoperated as true love.

It was only 10 minutes after they had left that the police came, and after dealing with all that and removing the body without his daughter or his wife seeing it, after everyone left they all spent a sleepless night worrying about the missing part of their family.

In the morning after that terrible night he sent both Sayu and Sachiko off with some trustful family friends that would be taking them out of the city on a mini-vacation to some spa retreat. After making sure that they made it out of the city ok he left for work. Despite all that had happened in the last 24 hours he couldn't help but walk with a slight upbeat step.

He knew what to expect. After seeing that look on Ryuzaki's face last night he expected it, hell he even timed it and was planning on making his son and future-son-in-law sweat a bit. After all this work as a officer of the law he had to get kicks somehow.

So while he was shuffling paperwork along with the others on the team waiting for L and Raito to come down from their room, Soichiro was planning and plotting on the best way to break it to his son that he didn't care that he loved a man. He did have a few concerns that needed to be addressed though.

Soichiro looked at the clock next to him and decided that it was about the time he had estimated that Ryuzaki and Raito would be down. So he got up and walked to the door. If he had to guess, he betted the others thought he was going out to go drag the two young men out of bed, Soichiro had been quite the whole morning and usually when he was this quiet he was angry, he wasn't right now but still, for anyone else that was the impression that he was leaving.

After walking to the door he paused.

Was he really ok with this?

Soichiro thought about it and could only come up with one answer.

Yes he was ok with what was happening between his son and his employer. He might have a few doubts but he knew love when he saw it, he felt it every time he looked at his wife.

With his resolve harden he grasped the handle of the door and pulled it open. The sight that greeted his eyes made him start a bit, but he quickly snuffed the chuckle that wanted to escape him when the two young men noticed that they were caught lip locking in front of the door by everyone in the room.

Deciding to have fun he put on his angry father face and made them sit in hard chairs in the middle of the room. He was having a lot of fun when he saw the scared expressions on their faces. He did feel a little guilty but not enough to ease their minds off their supposedly doomed future. After all the hell he had gone though as a father in this case he had to get his shit and giggles somewhere and messing around with is son's and his son's boyfriends heads was on the top of the list.

---

He never saw any of it coming.

One minute he was working, trying to track down the killer that had ruined so many lives…the next he is watching in shock as his son suddenly starts yelling at L about it being all his fault or something like that. Soichiro wasn't quite paying attention to what Raito was saying…his attention was focused on the emotion in his son voice. It was filled with pain and anger….and sadness.

'Why would Raito be sad? Maybe he's just still in pain from last night. Yes that's more then likely. I'll have to ask Watari to give him some pain killers.'

Soichiro knew better then to ask L or even his son to take it easy. Both of those young men were dedicated to their work, almost to the point of being obsessive…ok they were obsessive but they still needed to rest every once in a while and Soichiro would make sure of that.

After Raito's out burst the room became very quite, Soichiro could feel that his son was very embarrassed at being caught being emotional.

So Soichiro let it go, he took his eyes off his son's tense back and turned back to his work and his discussion with Mogi and Aizawa.

A few minutes passed as everyone went back to work…until Raito's voice swore stridently out loud.

Just as Soichiro turned back around to see what had upset his son he could have sworn he had seen some white object fall from the ceiling…but before he could think further on it Raito did something that shocked and horrified him enough to forget anything else.

Raito stabbing himself with some sort of sharp object…harshly right through his wrist, causing blood to spill all over the counter and down his arm.

Soichiro didn't even hear himself scream his son's name. He could only stare in disbelief at what his son had done to himself. Quickly though he shook off his shock and jumped to his feet to try to get to his son before he did something else to himself. He was aware that Aizawa and Mogi and L were trying to catch Raito as well.

Somehow though…even with all their efforts Raito easily managed to evade them. The way that Raito moved…it was almost unnatural.

Finally though after a few seconds of evading them Raito mercifully stood still. Soichiro didn't waste any time, he quickly applied pressure to his son's bleeding wrist. He could hear himself screaming but he wasn't aware of what he was saying. All he could think about was if Raito had injured himself beyond repair.

'No! I don't have time to be thinking such thoughts! Raito will be fine…we just need to get him patched up, that's all…oh god why? Was it Kira? If it was…oh son…'

Soichiro noticed somewhat absentmindly that L had wrapped his arms around his son. As if he was trying to warm him up…Soichiro noticed that his son seemed unusually cold to the touch but it could just be contributed to blood loss and shock.

Just as Soichiro was going to call over Watari to get a blanket and bandages Raito suddenly ripped from both him and L's hands.

"No Raito! Son No!!"

Soichiro screamed as his son ran across the room. He was confused and scared…what was his son doing?

Suddenly though it became all to clear…especially when his son got in between Watari and Matsuda, facing Matsuda…who was absentmindly pointing the gun that L had entrusted him with towards Watari…only now Raito was in its path.

Yes suddenly Soichiro understood all to well. He screamed and heard L scream as well…

…then the only sound that filled the room was the sound of a gun going off.

---

Soo…what do you think?

I'm not sure this is all what you thought I would do, truthfully it wasn't what I had planned either but…I can't really remember what I had planned in the first place so I guess its ok.

Please make sure you take my poll! I need to know who should die in my story. I've already had an idea but…it's always good to know what the readers want.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR INNER THOUGHTS TO FUEL MY MUSE…Who is stuck in a pit of mud somewhere…**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who have read and reviewed! I'm glad that you all enjoyed Yagami Soichiro's little chapter!

Thank you- Other, AikiaJuniper, Dotti55, Black-Dranzer-1119, Shyn ShikyoKokoro

I love you guys! XD

It might take me a while to get the last chapter up, L is a main character in my story so I don't want ruin him or anything, also I have a lot of school work to do. I'll try to have it up within a week or so but no promises ok?

Title: The Spark of Dark within the Light-

Part Two! Watari's turn!!

---

For one Quillsh Wammy who at the ripe old age of 62 had began living the dangerous double life as both Quillsh Wammy the famous inventor and founder of Wammy's House and the imperceptible Watari, the middle-man for L and the outside world, he had thought that nothing much could faze him with the life that he had lived, also if you consider his past history as a international spy and hitman for the British government, you would think that living a life of unimaginable danger at ever turn would become monotone, and for Watari that had become truth, or at least that was what he thought.

Having one Yagami Raito, a suspect of being a grand scale world class A mass murderer take a fatal bullet wound for you…well let's just say that it would make you think twice.

It had started as a fairly typical day for Watari, if you count being waken up in the middle of the night to a phone call about how his young ward and employer was no longer in the secure building that had been built to protect him and that he was in his number one suspects home with the said suspect because of a night terror that his suspect had, AND that they had just currently stopped an attempt murderer from massacring the Yagami's family, and oh also Raito-kun(Kira suspect!) was injured so if he could please come quickly with a first-aid kit and do damage control without involving him or his young suspect which he had a huge obsession for and wouldn't get any help no matter how nicely and gently Watari had asked of it.

Yep it was a fairly typical night...yes just as typical as his young ward denying any type of candy and asking for carrots and spinach instead.

He was justified to say that this was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his night.

After rushing out of the building and speeding to the Yagami residence he had quickly took stock on what had happened. He was surprised and shocked by what L and Yagami-san told him but managed to hide it well.

He quickly urged L and Yagami-kun into the back of the car that they would take back to headquarters, Watari knew that they needed to hurry away before any of the local police officer arrived to the scene. He and Yagami-san had quickly come up with a cover story. He had given the elder Yagami his cell phone number though if he needed his assistance later, but truthfully Watari doubted that Yagami-san would need it. Yagami Soichiro was a very crafty and smart individual so Watari was quite sure that he would be able to handle the situation by himself.

After getting his two young chargers in the car Watari got into the divers seat and started to drive away. He wasn't too surprised when the dark sound proof glass lifted up and made it virtually impossible to see or hear what was going in the back seat.

Not that he wanted to hear or see what was going on, he was fairly certain of what was taking place back there and while he didn't approve 100 percent he knew that with all that had happened recently it was only natural and fair to the young men in the back to have a few private moments together.

Truthfully the only reason he disapproved was because of the young Yagami Raito's status of being a suspect. Other then that…he was only too happy to let his young ward find happiness with someone.

After a while when he finally parked back into headquarters he informed the two young men of this fact.

Watari couldn't help himself though when he stuttered a bit as soon as the young Yagami walked out of the car.

He stammered a bit as he told Yagami that he would most likely want to wear a turtle-neck for the next day, he couldn't bring himself to tell the young man about the rather large love bite visible on his neck. He quickly blocked it from his thoughts though. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

---

Watari sighed as he left L's and Yagami's room after making sure that they where both bandaged and comfortable, young Yagami was in the bathroom right now taking a shower, he knew he should remind L about how he was suppose to be under constant absolute watch but…he couldn't help but also think that the young Yagami deserved a bit of privacy right now, especially after all he had been through in the past few hours, hell the past few weeks would be enough for anyone to want to have a little alone time.

Watari knew what was happening between the two young men, it was becoming clear that what was happening between them was no mere lust, and Watari couldn't have been happier of that fact.

L was finally learning to open himself up enough to care for another human being. Watari had always blamed himself for L's detachment to humanity, if he had only given thought about letting L have some fun as a child instead of the endless drills and lessons he had forced on the lone child as well as all those difficult challenges he had sprung on him at all hours of the day and night, it was really no surprise that the young man was an insomniac, it was all Watari's fault for never letting the child have any sort of decent sleeping pattern. If only he hadn't been obsessed, L might have been able to lead a semi-normal life.

But no, because of his own obsession in his youth of creating a perfect detective, a faultless, ideal creation of endless intelligence and justice seeking…in his quest he had forgotten the most important fact of all…that there was no such thing as a perfect justice seeking incorruptible individual. Humans had a need for darkness inside themselves in order to sustain the light that they all craved to be a part of.

So while he didn't-couldn't fault the two young men for taking comfort where comfort was offered, he couldn't help but feel a sense of forbidding. _Lawliet was L;_ to everyone he _was_ the incorruptible machine, who served justice with an unbending fist, and Yagami Raito was at the moment the number one suspect for being Kira, a corrupt, evil, twisted individual whose kill rate was all most on par with Hitler. It was like mixing two dangerous deadly toxics together and waiting to see what would happen.

But even after all that, even with the sense that something really bad was going to happen to the one person that Watari would call a son; Watari couldn't help but believe that L needed Raito, and he was fairly sure that it went the other way as well. There was a darkness hanging over all of them, like a death shroud just waiting to fall. But even with the sinister dankness of that darkness there was always some light.

Kira was that darkness…but for L Lawliet Yagami Raito was the light in that darkness.

---

In the morning he had forgone waking up his young chargers thinking that if anyone deserved a lie-in it was those two. He had gotten up at his usual time despite not going back to sleep the night before.

When Yagami-san had opened the door a few hours later to a snogging pair of young men it took all of Watari's inner will power not to burst laughing, the scared and shocked expressions on their faces was almost too much.

He had stayed in the back of the room as Yagami-san started to lecture them. His respect for the elder Yagami rose as he handled them with care. He agreed with him though most of it the only thing he disagreed with was when Yagami-san said he had been afraid that it was L who might have been leading Yagami-kun falsely.

Watari had been thinking the opposite; he had believed it was the young Yagami who would have been leading his young ward. L was a very fragile individual…or at least emotionally wise he was.

What happened within the next couple of minutes Quillsh Wammy would never forget, to young Yagami-san stabbing himself and then running towards him and Matsuda-san…

…no Watari would never forget, he could literally feel the impact of the bullet that hit Yagami-kun in the chest, he could vaguely hear the screams of everyone in the room including Lawliet…as Yagami-kun's heavy body fell backwards into his arms. All he could think of was that there could be no way that this young man was Kira…

Kira would never have done what Yagami Raito had just done…and with that Quillsh Wammy made a vow to himself, even if Yagami Raito was somehow proven to be Kira Watari would do anything in his power to make sure that Lawliet and Raito-san would never part…because he knew that even if Yagami Raito had been Kira once upon a time, there was no way that he was that kind of monster, not after what he just did.

And that was all Watari needed to know.

---

Ok done with Watari! I know it's a lot shorter then Soichiro's but…oh well I couldn't think of anything else to write, I just sort of staled and (kerr-plopped) I'll try not to make L's short like this either, he deserves at least the same length of Raito's daddy!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three-L Lawliet

Omg! Finally! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this freaking chapter up! It's been done for weeks but I've just been too lazy to edit it…hell I've been to lazy to even reread it after writing it.

I apologize for the grammar mistakes and the like, I've only edited this once through and if I try to do it again this wouldn't be posted for another month or so due to my laziness.

Sad I know.

Anyway last chapter finally! Thank you all who have read and reviewed this little ficlet for my story "Darkness within your Light"

There will be some Oocness of course, just like my other stories, I also had a hard time figuring out L's personality. It is much harder then Raito's or even Watari's.

You are all too kind to me. Make sure to read the main story if you haven't already.

---

L Lawliet couldn't really make sense of all that had taken place in the last 24 hours…ok he couldn't really make sense of the last few _months_.

Before the Kira case, before meeting Raito-kun, before his whole world turned on its axis he'd been contented with his life, now he realized how utterly empty that life had been. His days had been filled with endless cases, simple but hour filling cases that he had solved with limited enjoyment.

Ever since he'd been a young child and entered Wammy's house it was like he had this barrier inside of him that separated him from the world outside, from everyone to everything.

And for the past 20 years the wall had served him well, the wall had been able to block out most of the horrors of the world around him, enough so that he was able to do his job effectively without having a psychotic breakdown or becoming a sociopathic murderer himself. If not for the wall he would have otherwise committed suicide a long time ago to save himself from that fate.

But ever since the first news of criminal heart attacks had streamed through the news he had felt it. A sense that something was different with this case, and his way of living would never be the same again. Despite that feeling he had of course jumped in readily when the case first started, it was just who he was, if anything presented a challenge for him he didn't care of the consequences of his actions.

At first he had thought that what he was feeling was his enviable death approaching. That this Kira case would become the death of him, he remembered being afraid at first, it had almost been enough for him to ignore Kira and pretend that the mysterious killer didn't exist but that conviction didn't even last a full twenty-four hours.

After he got over his fear of dying he had analyzed the data of the mysterious killings, and what he saw had made any thoughts of his death flee his head.

It was just so…interesting.

---

The day that L had first meet Yagami Raito his first thought about the young teen was how utterly _fake_ he was.

Everything Yagami-kun did was either perfect or mechanical in nature. To the way he walked and spoke to the way he interacted with people around him, his manners were utterly gentlemen like, and even the way he talked to his own family was too well practiced, L even would say it seemed staged even. It was like everything to Yagami-kun was one big play, an act and he was the main protagonist.

After L installed the hidden cameras inside the Yagami household he'd been certain that he would be able to find something that would incriminate the young Yagami.

…and find something he did. Nothing tangible or anything like that, nothing that he could use as evidence much to his dismay but he had been able to figure out something vital.

_Yagami Raito was a fake._

Unfortunately for Yagami-kun his plan to appear normal backfired. He had been too normal. Too good. Too…perfect.

While the rest of the Investigation team had come to the conclusion that Raito was innocent, L disagreed completely; he was even surer then before that Yagami Raito was Kira. But even with his low social skills he knew better then to say that.

He had no desire or need to be knocked out by Yagami-san.

When the camera idea failed to gather evidence he decided to do a more hands on approach.

He enrolled himself in Kira's collage.

Watari had of course been appalled by his lack of self preservation, but of course went along with it like he always did, though the shortage of strawberry cheesecake was sorely noted for several days.

---

As he walked up to the podium alongside Kira he couldn't help but lower his head a bit, he wasn't deaf to the whispers of the young students that surrounded him, comparing him to the young well groomed man walking beside him, and while it didn't affect him consciously it did stab at his already low self esteem.

He did take some pleasure at seeing how much the young Kira was unnerved at him. No one else would be able to tell that the young Yagami was anxious by his presence but L could tell by the slight slant of his eyes and thinning of his mouth that he was definitely unhappy by his close proximity.

Despite what some people may think he had been a bit unsure about telling Yagami Raito that he was L…the same L that was trying to catch Kira.

But in the end he figured that it was the best course of action to take at the time, and it turned out to be the right course of action. He knew that Kira knew that if he were to die suddenly that he would be suspected of being Kira.

One Hundred Percent.

He figured at least this way he would be able to gain some sort of protection from Kira, or at least buy him enough time to catch and convict him.

---

L never really noticed it at first or it could be that he just didn't want to acknowledge the truth but as time went by he vaguely noticed that he was becoming more and more obsessed with Yagami Raito…and not just because he knew he was Kira either.

If he had to take a guess as to when he first noticed it….he would have to say around the middle of the week that he had installed all those cameras in the young man's room.

It began when he started to notice the little things, to the way Yagami-kun woke up in the mornings to the way he brushed his hair over and over until it was the picture of perfectness to the way he bit into his usual juicy red apple in the mornings…it was only after he had Watari uninstall the cameras and he meet Yagami Raito himself in person that L figured out what had happened.

But by then it was too late.

L the only international detective in the world, one of the smartest human being on the planet…had a crush on his number one suspect…on Kira.

---

After what L liked to call the 'Second Kira Incident' things started to become a bit more hectic, Amane Misa became a serious problem.

She was sloppy and dangerous, more so then the first Kira because she didn't go by any kind of code, and neither did she need a name to kill a person. She was a wild card that didn't seem to care about the destruction that she left in her wake.

When he confirmed her identity by the fibers she had left on the tapes he couldn't help but feel a little cheated. Amane was nothing like the real Kira, she had shed innocent blood without a thought or care. At least when the real Kira killed those FBI agents he had done so to save his own skin, he had killed them because he had survival instincts and while he didn't condor the killings of innocents he at least understood why Kira had done such a thing, L knew that if he had been in Kira's place he would have done the same thing, something that scared him tremendously when he let it, which was usually when he was in bed at night.

He had been prepared for Kira to do a number of things the moment he had taken Amane Misa into custody as the Second Kira. He had plans and evasive maneuvers in check for every occasion he could thing of.

But what Kira finally did wasn't something he had planned ahead for at all.

L was confused as hell when Yagami Raito walked into the headquarters talking about how he _might_ be Kira.

L had been so sure that Yagami Raito was Kira, and that the young man didn't care about anyone other then himself, even this so called second Kira L couldn't see Yagami-kun caring about her enough to turn himself in, even had he done so it wouldn't have changed the outcome of Amane Misa's fate. So to say that L was shocked with this unexpected move of Kira's would be the understatement of the year.

But he made sure that no one in the room saw his confusion and shock as he directed Watari to put Yagami Raito into one of the underground cells.

He was also somewhat surprised but not as much when Yagami Soichiro asked to be put into a cell as well until his son was cleared.

His respect for Yagami Soichiro rose as he had Aizawa escort him into a nicer cell then what his son was in.

The next few days that passed by were torturous for L, while he knew that Yagami Raito was Kira he couldn't help but see the good qualities that were in him as well as the bad.

His sense of justice while childish and very twisted was still something to be admired, truthfully it was much like his own, only more narcissistic.

While staring at the surveillance monitor at the still form of the imprisoned Yagami Raito he couldn't help but feel a deep hatred for Amane Misa, while no one would fault him for hating criminals even if it wasn't his usual MO to feel anything for anyone except maybe Watari and his heirs he couldn't help it. It was because of this bitch that Kira had to lower himself to this kind of disgrace.

While he mourned the lost of all those that have fallen to Kira's twisted judgment he couldn't help but enjoy the chase that had begun between them. Amane Misa's actions had cut that chase off too soon and not even in a good way. L had a feeling that instead of helping them catch the first Kira, Amane's actions were hindering them instead.

Bitch.

---

It had been a week since Yagami Raito had been put into his cell, he looked at least to L like some sort of wasted wrath, he did nothing but stare at the small camera that Watari had installed all day long, only stopping to get a few hours of sleep before continuing his endless stare contest with the black lens. L couldn't help but get cold chills every time he looked at the monitor. Kira had one scary glare, but still L couldn't help but smile grimily every time his eyes caught Kira's glares unknowingly to the glaring personal.

He may have a crush on Yagami Raito but he couldn't help but feel a sick pleasure at seeing Kira in such a situation.

L sometimes wondered if he should consider looking into the possibility of a trip to a physiatrist office, under disguise of course. But dismissed it as soon as the idea came to his head.

He was the world's greatest detective and one of the richest men on the planet. So what if he was a little touched in the head and had a sadistic side a mile long? As long as he was able to do his work 100 percent effectively he was fine with it.

L looked at the other members of the Kira Investigation team and couldn't help the disappointment and annoyance from flaring out of his eyes.

Aizawa was sitting in the far corner talking to Mogi about his family's last vacation trip and his daughter's cute habit of calling him super peace daddy. L rolled his eyes at them as they totally ignored the work in front of them in favor of gossiping.

Even his glaring at them didn't make them pay attention. He looked over the room in the hopes that at least maybe Matsuda was working but what he saw burned any thoughts of that feeble wish.

Matsuda was sitting in another corner, hunched over with a heavy book placed upright in front of him. L could tell that it was there to make it look like he was doing something important. Only three things discouraged this. One the book was upside down, two it was a bloody dictionary…in French, and finally three…the reason he had it up like that was so that nobody would see him playing on his portable DS game system…only his back was facing everyone so that anyone who bothered to look his way could see what he was truly doing.

Stupid child.

It didn't matter that Matsuda was only about a year younger then him, his mental capability was that of an adolescent, it made L wonder sometimes how the hell Matsuda had advance this far in the police force.

Sear dumb luck? Or maybe Matsuda was actually really very smart but just hid it really well…

L shook his head firmly. No way in hell was Matsuda that crafty. He'd give up sweets before he would ever again entertain that kind of idea.

"Hey L if all your going to do is daydream instead of work then I vote we have lunch now. You'd think being a great detective would have given you the discipline to not space out…"

L felt the muscle above his eye start to twitch as he glared at Matsuda with enough venom to have the mouthy young man squeal in terror and turn back around to his computer terminal.

After glaring a few more minutes at the rapidly hyperventilating young man, L finally turned his heated gaze at the other two occupants in the room. They of course where a lot smarter then their collogues and where already immersed in a ton of paper work.

L turned back around to his own work station and did what he had been doing for the last week.

Staring at Kira.

---

Today felt a bit off to L, he couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason he felt like something significant was going to happen and soon, he couldn't tell if it would be a bad thing or a good thing but whatever was going to happen he felt he wouldn't even be able to stop it even if it was something really terrible.

As he stared at Kira he felt the now familiar sense that this had all happened once before. He didn't want to call it déjà vu or anything like that but ever since he had meet up with Yagami Raito he had this weird sense that he had done this all before. It was like…well it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before in his relatively short life.

But what happened in the next few minutes made him forget the weird feeling entirely as well as haunt him for the rest of his life.

Kira suddenly started to scream in terrible agony and started to wither on the ground as soon as he fell from his bed. The next few minutes was a blur to L as he and the rest of the team left the observation room and raced to Yagami-kun's cell.

Kira was screaming and yelling in such pain that it scared everyone out of their minds, even L who was usually so self contained about such things felt chills run up and down his spin at the loud screams of pure suffering. The only thing that crossed L's mind as he held onto the withering form of Kira was that Yagami Raito was dying…and that somehow it was all Kira's fault.

Not knowing what to do and doubting that anyone else did either L ignored the rest of the team and held onto the flaring body as tightly as he could. It seemed that pain made the body ten times stronger then normal because it took all of his strength to hold on to the withering form, never mind restraining him if it took all of his strength just to hang on.

As seconds turned to minutes L started to despair, no one could live that much longer if they were subjected to the pain that the young man seemed to be going through. L knew that if the pain didn't stop soon…then Raito would die.

Finally though it seemed the pain was staring to dwindle down because soon Yagami-kun's tortuous screams turned into small pained whimpers, as soon as Yagami-kun's limbs stopped flaring around L too that as a sign to start to get up, he unwrapped his arms from the young man's body and with Matsuda holding onto Yagami-kun's other side he managed to get them both standing, abet wobbly at first though. L watched as the young Kira opened his eyes a bit to look at him. L could see that Yagami Raito's eyes were glazed over with pain and uncertainty, L wondered if the young Kira even remembered what just transpired or if he had totally blanked it out.

L begun to turn to the rest of the team for their assistance all but ignoring the teen in his arms, he looked back once as he felt the teen shift in his arms, annoyed L opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was going to say was completely forgotten as what he whispered softly penetrated L's shocked and astound mind.

"…Lawliet…?"

---

Sometimes when L was by himself and had some free time to let his mind wonder he would think back and question to himself, only in the privacy of his own company of course. But…where the hell had the idea of the 'White Room' came from? On hind sight it wasn't one of his better plans and while the end result was satisfactorily it could have totally gone the other way around and ruined any future chance he would have had with Yagami Raito.

L could now say with almost 100 percent accurate that Yagami Raito wasn't Kira…or at least he wasn't any longer.

The malevolent and corrupt aura that had swarmed him had seemed to suddenly disappear entirely, a feeling of…dare he say it, innocentness now incased his suspect.

Maybe the sudden disappearance of the evilness from Yagami Raito had sparked the sudden out of characterness within and without him. While they'd been locked up in that room together and he impulsively told Raito about his horrifying childhood experience it had shocked and shaken him, he didn't know what drove him to suddenly be truthful with the former-Kira.

It probably was the indigestion he had gotten from the out of date cake he had eaten before hand.

Or at least that's what he told Watari when asked.

After he had impulsively knocked out Raito after being startled awake he had quickly sent for Watari.

To say he had freaked out a bit was kind of an understatement, he was embarrassed to say, at least to himself, that he had acted a bit hysterical when Raito had fallen unconscious after he had accidently hit him. But after checking his breathing and sending for Watari he managed to calm down remarkably.

He hated to admit it but for a second there he had acted like a hysterical Misa.

'Eeeeewwwwww…I think I just made myself gag from that mental image.'

L shook his head to get rid of the awful thoughts that had invaded his mind at the mental image of him dressed like Misa and acting like her…the urge to gag was almost overwhelming. Sometimes having a very active brain wasn't always a good thing, combined it with exhaustion and sometimes L just wished he could shut himself off.

At the moment L could feel his exhaustion overtaking him causing him to blink his eyes sleepily.

They both would need a bit of medical attention before they could sleep though. But he was sure that Watari would have prepared for that.

At the moment L would have killed for a soft cushiony bed to lie on, his bruised limbs felt like they'd been brutalized over and over with a lead pipe.

Well not really kill but…maybe give away one of his precious cakes?

…no killing sounded better.

He looked down into his lap at the peaceful face of the man who he suspected to be a mass murderer, and to some extent still did. He couldn't help it, everything pointed to one Yagami Raito to being Kira.

Only…now it seemed like he wasn't Kira either. It really confused L and if there was one thing he hated it was being confused. That and being totally without any sugary substance which was what he had to suffer for the last few hours so to say he was kind of pissed off would be an understatement.

L let out a yawn as he let his head lean forward a bit to rest. He didn't even realize he had fallen forward on top of the sleeping mans chest as he curled up and fell asleep himself.

---

_**Dream-**_

L had no clue as to where he was, one moment he was in blissful darkness that always happened when he was peacefully asleep. Then that all shifted as soon as he opened his eyes.

L let his eyes gaze onward to the landscape that surround him, the logical explanation would be he was dreaming but the thing was L had never had a single dream in his entire life, not any that he could remember at least. The air around him literally tasted like decaying substances. It had a staleness to it that sent L's mind reeling with its foulness.

There was nothing in front of him but a vacant wasteland; even the dirt that he stood on looked dreary with its blackened and cracked sand.

It was then after he examined the area around him the he finally noticed the sound that surrounded him. At first he hadn't been able to hear anything and believed that the area around him was completely silent but…ever so faintly his ears started to pick up the odd noise.

When he first started to hear it he thought it might be the wind blowing through something, like a tree or some sort of bush. But then his oh so clever mind supplied him with the facts, that there was no wind blowing and that as far as he could see there was no buildings or trees that could supply such a sound. The land was completely bare.

As L continued to listen he began to recognize the noise, it started as a whining sound, almost a shrill whistle, then ever so slowly the sound became louder and easier to indentify.

It was coming from behind him mostly; at least that was what he suspected since he couldn't see anything in front of him that could be making such an awful sound. But for some reason he wasn't able to turn his body, it was like his body knew that he wouldn't want to see what laid behind him. Unfortunately for him though if there was one flaw in L it was his insatiable curiosity.

So he began to fight his muscles, trying to get them to move under his will but it was like they were paralyzed in place.

After what felt like several minutes had passed and his body still wasn't up to cooperating he gave up on trying to move for now and just concentrated on his ears. He knew he was just being silly, this was all just some weird dream he was having and if he was smart he would just wake up right now and get back to work.

But as he continued to listen to the weird sound get clearer and clear he began to feel almost glad of his paralyzed state.

The shrill whistling was fast becoming a low moaning, switching back and forth until there was no way to tell them apart. The sounds blended together until it was one loud booming sound.

L finally indentified the sounds; it was screams, human screams, all different pitches and voices. Hundreds of different voices were calling out, and it sounded like they all were in unimaginative agony.

"What the hell…"

L startled as he heard his own voice speak out, since he hadn't been able to move he had believed that his voice had been also paralyzed as well, but apparently the paralyzation didn't extend towards his vocal cords.

L could feel a chilling dread set into his body, the irrational fear that the voices would hear him and decide to attack, he scoffed at himself for letting himself feel such a thing in the first place.

This was nothing more then a dream or more accurately a nightmare. He would wake himself up right now and put an end to this horrible experience. And then maybe he would kick Raito-kun out of the bed. He was feeling very irritated at the moment and could think of no better stress reliever then kicking someone hard enough to cause damage. Too bad for Raito, he would be the closest thing available to do damage to.

Without him realizing it his body had begun to move, he finally took notice as he was already half turned. He had been concentrating entirely on trying to wake himself up that he had blanked out his surroundings. L cursed at himself as he tried and failed to stop his body from continuing its movement.

He finally resigned himself of the enviable after failing to stop his body from doing as it wished, the chills were back as his body slowly turned around.

He began to chant under his breath that this was all just a dream that nothing that was happening was real at all, so he had no reason to be afraid.

It worked perfectly until his body finished it's turn and he was able to see just what had been behind him.

L could feel a scream crawl its way up his throat from deep inside of him, he tried to voice it but his body had become too paralyzed to do anything but stand there frozen in horror.

When he had first opened his eyes in this dream he had only seen a flat wasteland in front of him. The sky had been a deep red color, like what he imagined the earth would look like if the ozone that surrounded it had dissipated. There had been no sign of any sun or clouds at all, only that deep red that spread like one big stain across the horizon. The ground had been like blacken cracked skin, like the ground that surrounded him held nothing but the dust of things long dead.

The sight that had been greeted him from behind though…the place where the eerie sounds had been coming from…it couldn't have been more different yet alike.

A massive cavern laid just in front of him, L stood just on the edge of a crooked cliff, the opening less then a foot away from his bare feet. The giant hole spanned as far as his eyes could see…but it wasn't the gigantic gap that held his attention…no it was what was inside of it that took stole the very breath from his lungs and took up all his attention.

Because inside of the opening was a withering mass of limbs and body parts, of melting appendages, almost unidentifiable but for its pinkish hue. Hundreds…no thousands…no not even that…billions of human beings, naked except for the very skin off their back, skin that seemed to be melting off by the second, the half melted beings withered around each other in a terrifying dance of pain and what almost seemed like pleasure. L could see the muscles and hanging pieces tissues being flung around as the limbs continued with their flaring movements. He could even see flashes of white in the mass, identifying that many of the withering beings had already disintegrated to the bone.

It was the prefect picture of what he could only imagine what hell would look like…L could feel bile rise up from his stomach and the urge to vomit was overwhelming as he continued to stare fixated to the scene in front of him.

The screams started to intensify in sound and voice. It was as if the monstrous mass of living flesh knew that it had an audience to its revolting dance. He couldn't help but call the mass a singular being. There was no individual creature in that gathering; the limbs seemed to melt together until it was one disgusting flesh heap.

He wanted it to stop, he wanted to look away. He wanted to just wake up and forget he ever dreamed this…if it was a dream that is. It seemed so real, the heat, the hard ground that he was standing on, the screams, the decaying air…all of it seemed so real.

"Stop it…stop it…stop it…stop it…"

L didn't even realize that he had started to chant a desperate almost pleading manta under his breath. Only when he realized it did he stop.

The screams intensified again and again…so much so that a harsh wind began to pick up and with it carried the blackened dust that had been on the ground, the dust had begun to take on a reddish hue, like it was absorbing some of the flesh from the mass and was carrying it towards him…L felt the bitter taste of bile in his mouth at that thought.

L tried desperately to close his eyes, and after a few seconds that felt like it could have been years his eye lids covered his eyes.

But even if he was no longer looking at the revolting sight the screams still sounded in his ears and his mind kept replaying the scene behind his darken eye lids, not giving him a moments rest.

Just as L felt he was going to lose his mind and sanity a cool breeze touched his face and pushed his hair back, the screams died down and soon ceased entirely.

Still L didn't open his eyes, he was afraid that it was a trap to lure him into a false sense of security.

"_Open your eyes…L Lawliet…"_

L was so startled to hear another voice speak that he opened his eyes more in reflex then in any desire to obey the command.

Instead of seeing the horrifying crowd of the damned a young girl was standing in front of him. She looked like she hadn't even reached the double digits in years yet, her hair was white and long, unbound by anything and touching the ground around her. It had a wildness to it that far exceeded his own untamed hair yet somehow despite that it seemed somehow tame. Her skin was very pale a sort of creamy white. She was dressed in a simple white dress, no frills or childish flowers adored it.

L took all this in quickly before staring at her eyes, it was them that took up most of his attention…they were a milky white, it was clear to him that the little girl was blind yet despite that it seemed she was staring straight at him.

She smiled at him as he finished his evaluation of her, he couldn't help but flush slightly at being caught like that.

"Who…who are you? What-…this isn't a dream is it."

L stated it as more of a fact then a question. He sighed a bit as she nodded her head in answer to his statement.

He looked behind her and saw that the hole with the sickening show was still there only now it was like everything was on mute he couldn't hear them with his ears…but that still didn't stop his brain from supplying the sounds while the mass continued its muted dance.

He was startled out of his staring when a soft small hand lightly brushed his cheek. He turned his attention back to the little girl and was startled to see her expression was one of deep sadness. She pulled her hand back from where it had been brushing his cheek and he was once again surprised by what he saw. Her hand was wet, he had apparently been crying without realizing it.

Huh…he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She reached out once more only this time it wasn't to wipe away his tears, no this time when she touched him L felt a rushing sensation running through his entire body. The dead world that surrounded them disappeared and seemed to melt away. He found that he couldn't look away from her at all. It was like their eyes were connected or something and even had he wanted too he wouldn't have been able to look away from the pure white eyes piercing down on his own.

Surprisingly enough he didn't feel upset or even feel afraid, he was content enough to just stare into those milky orbs, ignoring everything else. Even his never ending mind had fallen silent, which was while a strange feeling felt wonderfully nice.

But sadly the feeling of contentment didn't last long. She finally started to speak; her voice hurt yet smoothed him. It puzzled him on why that was so. It was a very beautiful voice but…

"_You have to make a choice soon L Lawliet, it is a choice that no other human has ever made before you…in the near future you will be at a crossroads, there will be two futures in front of you, two paths will be ahead of you but you may only walk on of them, one of those paths will lead to the world that you were just in…a world of nothing but death and destruction. I will not be showing you what kind of world the other path will pave, nor will I tell what will happen should you choice that path. I will only tell you this…that path of a world that you know nothing about will be a world of forgiveness and love, not only for you but for others as well."_

L stood there as his mind processed what was being told to him. As soon as she finished speaking L felt a hot rush of anger fill him.

'Why me?! If this isn't some weird subconscious dream of mind why do I have to make this sort of choice! Don't I do enough already?! I solve cases everyday, saving countless lives and now this?! It's too much for fucks sake!! I can't make that kind of decision by myself! That's why we have freaking democracy nowadays! No one should have this much power to change, what if I make the wrong choice!'

L was cut short in his ranting in his head as he heard a laugh come from the little girl in front of him. It was like she was listening to his inner ranting and found it amusing.

"_Oh Lawliet you are not the only one to be making this choice, I only said you were the only human and no I will not elaborate what I mean by that. You'll find out yourself soon enough. You already know of who I speak of don't you."_

And suddenly L did know. There was only one other person he could think of that would share this kind of burden with him.

"…Raito-kun…"

The little girl just smiled secretively.

L didn't really know which choice to make or even how or when the two paths would be open to him, but he did know one thing for sure, he did not want the world to turn out like what he had just witness. That terrible, awful place…no if L had anything to say about it he would never let that happen.

"_Yes Lawliet harden your resolve…you'll need it for upcoming events…goodbye L we will not meet again…remember this though…follow what your heart tells you not the facts, only then will you truly understand the path set before you."_

With that last encrypted message L woke up.

---

When L had been woken up rudely by a hysterical Raito the last thing he had expected was to be in his suspect's house confronting a mad man hell bent on killing him and the Yagami family household.

He'd made sure to place the weird dream he had at the back of his mind to think about later. Right now he had to deal with the current crisis at hand.

Dealing with Raito-kun's sister though…did he seriously look that much like a panda? He didn't think so but apparently everyone else on the plant had decided that it was so.

So he had black coloring around his eyes and he wore a white shirt all the time and his skin was very pale from staying indoors all the time and his hair was black and…ok he would admit that maybe there was some slight resemblance but he was in no way cute and fluffy!

Though he had to admit Raito's stuffed panda bear was cute and to have it named Ryu…even though he didn't show it he was melting on the inside.

He liked the Yagami family in general, Soichiro was a hard working family man whose pride and love for his family was very admirable, Sachiko was a very nice woman whose faith in her husband was something to be admired and then there was Sayu who L couldn't help but find charming as well as more then slightly energetic.

While Raito sent his family away to hid L couldn't help but wonder if this mysterious mad man would show up, he was giving Raito the benefit of the doubt right now, if this was all a plan to trap and kill him he would have no one to blame then himself.

When he handed Raito a wooden bat L didn't really believe that the teen would have a need to use it, he had only given it to Raito for reassurance, L had already decided that he would take care of everything himself if the event were to take place like Raito had said.

One of the main reasons for that was the firearm that he had taken from Watari's storage room before they had left the building. If what Raito was saying was true and that was a mighty big if then there would be a mad man coming to harm them soon. But after the weird dream L felt that he was ready to believe almost anything at this point so he decided to give Raito the benefit of the doubt at least in this case. He already planned on a non fatal wound shot to the perpetrator, maybe to the shoulder or leg to impair the man long enough for them to call backup.

It was only after Raito had turned off the lights that L realize that there would be a problem, he couldn't see anything, at not well enough to get a good shot at. He would be useless in the dark. The bat that he'd given to Raito would have served him better then the gun he held in his hand.

'Shit and I can't say anything to Raito right now because we already out of time…I'm just going to have to wait and see how this plays out, maybe Raito can distract him enough for me to judge the distance? I just hope my aim is good enough not to hit Raito.'

The only thing L could do at this point was to wait.

---

When they finally got back to the hotel all L really wanted to do was sleep. Even though it seemed that's all he's been doing lately, he never felt this tired in his entire life. Maybe all those years of being an insomniac was finally catching up with him?

As much fun as it was to make out with Raito and you'd have better believe how much fun it was to make Raito-kun mew like that, everything that's been happening lately was taking its toll on him, and as far as he could see it was also taking its toll on Raito-kun too.

He couldn't really recollect what had happened in Raito-kun's bedroom after the criminal had entered, he remembered hearing Raito and the criminal scuffing around in the dark then the sound of Raito getting hurt…but after that all he had seen was red and a dull whistling in his hears blocking any other sound.

It was one of his many negative traits he'd been told, his temper had a habit of getting out of control sometimes. He didn't really know why he wasn't more upset for having killed someone, maybe because Raito was endangered? Or maybe he really was an unfeeling inhuman robot…he didn't know and frankly he didn't feel like analyzing his inner psych right now.

L was so tired though…that he had forgotten to fully empty his gun of all of its bullets before falling asleep…something that he would come to regret and be thankful in the future…

---

"_Raito!!"_

"_Oh my god…!! I didn't mean to shoot him!!"_

"_Somebody take his pulse! See if he's breathing! Mogi-san! Stop L from trying to kill Matsuda! We need to all focus on Raito-san!"_

"_Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god….I'm sooooo soooorrrrryyyyy!! Whaaaaa!!!!"_

"_Watari-san the bullet has entered his right chest cavity! We need to get him to the ER right away!"_

"_L-san please stop!! We need to focus on Raito-san right now! Yagami-san please stop!"_

"_PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry…."_

"_SHUT UP MATSUDA AND HELP!!"_

"_For fucks sake he's stop breathing!"_

"_Shit!"_

"_We need to stop the bleeding!"_

"…_I know…wait what the fuck?! T-the b-b-bloods getting sucked b-back in?!?!"_

"_What the fuck…?!"_

"_Shit…he's still not breathing…his hearts stopped too!"_

"_What's the fuck wrong with his blood?!"_

"_Fuck the blood! We need to somehow stabilize him now! I will not let my son die like this!!"_

"…"

(Few minutes before)

When L had woken up that morning several things had happen in that short time that he had not been expecting.

If there was anyone on this earth that could scare and humble the great L it would have to be Yagami Soichiro, but that man also had the capability to also make him feel completely accepted as well. Before he had only believed that Watari could make him feel like that, but he was happy to be proven wrong in that regard.

When Yagami-san had said to both him and Raito-kun that he didn't care one way or another about his son's and boss's relationship, as long as they were happy he was happy, it had filled L with a feeling of great joy.

'He really doesn't mind does he? It's strange, I would have pegged him as a traditionalist about such matters like these but…well I guess the only thing to do at this point is to gratefully accept his acceptance.'

Raito-kun really had no clue on how lucky he was sometimes.

Only afterwards when they had all started to work again did L think about what on his computer and tried to get to work, he didn't know what to do really, he was almost one hundred percent sure that Yagami Raito had been the original Kira and that Amane Misa was the second Kira…but there still was a few deaths out there that might be the workings of a third Kira, he wasn't positive of that yet because they haven't had time yet to analyze all the data yet but if that was so…then what? How many Kiras were out there right now?

All of this thinking was really giving L a headache, he hadn't really had any kind of sugar lately and it was starting to affect his working status.

When he finally noticed how weird Raito had begun acting it was already too late to stop the chain of events that would soon play out.

---

The moment after the gun that he had placed in Matsuda care went off L felt like he was dying, that was the only explanation he could come up with as his own chest erupted in pain as he watched Raito's chest become bright red as the bullet lodge Raito's body.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur for L. Soichiro was able to catch Raito's falling body before it crashed onto the ground. He quickly laid his son down onto the ground as gently as possible as Raito quickly became dead weight.

L ordered Mogi and Aizawa to handcuff the hysterical Matsuda and take him to another room for questioning and detention. Who knew maybe the new Kira had gotten to Matsuda somehow.

But those questions would have to wait a while, Raito took first priority.

---

"…L? Are you in there?"

"Yes Watari."

Watari walked into the glaring white infirmity room, the room itself was pretty much bare except for a standard hospital bed and a lone plush chair, there were also few machines around the bed that were connected to the patient but it was only the standard heart monitor and an EMG monitor. Both of which were sending out normal wave patterns.

If L didn't know any better he would say that the person in the bed was perfectly healthy.

But he did know better…Raito…Raito had been shot and dead on impact, or he should have been at least. Any normal human wouldn't have survived such a wound.

But somehow Yagami Raito had, and not only that the fatal wound had healed over so quickly it could only be a work of supernatural circumstances.

Now though…L had to make a few decisions to make at this point. Raito was still out cold from the ordeal as L liked to call it. Matsuda was in a holding cell being guarded by Mogi and Aizawa. Watari and Soichiro were both in the other room talking softly to each other. Now normally L would be annoyed at the obvious dismissal of his option but right now he didn't even give it a second thought. He had his own problems to think about at the moment, and also he didn't want to leave Raito's side.

L sighed and held up the white notebook that Raito had been using earlier. After everything had slowed down for a moment he had noticed it on the floor by their desk where Raito had obviously had thrown it.

Since then L had gone through it about a hundred times, over and over. Noting the pages that were written in, he didn't need a screen test to know that it was blood. The red coloring and texture told enough.

He had stared at his own name for what seemed like hours, he had read and reread the so called rules over and over still…it almost seemed to far-fetched to even believe if you were a normal person.

Which L knew he was not, so maybe it wasn't so surprising that after he got over the initial shock of the notebook he had readily accepted what was in front of him.

Still…as he sat there and thought about what was to come he clenched his hands. Even though this may make or break the case he couldn't help but feel that someone was interfering again. Just like with Amane Misa, Matsuda had also chanced the pace of this chase.

But if Raito hadn't done what he'd done…Watari would have died. L was sure of that. So while he was understandably upset by all that had occurred he couldn't help but feel grateful of Raito's interference…or should he say Kira's interference?

He could tell that the notebook that Raito had wasn't in fact Kira's murder weapon. If that would be so then everyone listed on it would have died by now he suspected. But if this notebook wasn't Kira's weapon then what exactly was it? And was Kira's method of killing also a notebook of some kind?

So many questions that needed to be answered but L knew he would have to wait until Raito was up and awake before he could question him…still with the evidence that he had on him right now it wouldn't be safe for him or the rest of the staff if Raito wasn't restrained in some way…despite his objects the rest of the team plus an unhappy Watari had decided after Raito's wound closed up enough they were going to handcuff him in a chair downstairs. L only agreed to it after a while under the condition that he could beat up…I mean interrogate Matsuda. Under the condition that he could only use force if necessary…and L's definition of necessary differed quite a bit then the norm so L wasn't worried that he wouldn't be able to beat on Matsuda for a while, while waiting for Raito to wake up.

It was only a matter of time by now…he couldn't help but wonder what Raito would tell him…the truth? Or maybe some elaborate but believable lie?

L looked up as a polite cough sounded at the door. It seemed the rest of the team had assembled to bring Raito to the lower floors. L looked each one in the eye, Soichiro's eyes held sorrow and anger and amazing enough a glint of understanding along with a sense of deep weariness. Mogi's eyes held mostly confusion but also a flash of righteousness. Aizawa's eyes held a storm of emotion, to disbelief and terror, to disgust and shock, but they also held sadness and some anger. It seemed that the entire force was conflicted as they gazed at L and the still unconscious Raito.

Watari of course was unreadable, even L couldn't sense his true feelings at the situation right now.

L nodded to each one of them as he acknowledged them. He stood up from his seat and tucked the white notebook securely under his arm.

At that signal the rest of the team moved towards Raito to unhook him and take him away.

L could only stare as he watched the one person he cared for be taken away. Sure he would be with him but L could shake the feeling that when he woke up his and Raito's relationship would be put to the test.

Did he choose Raito? Or did he take the other path that his detective instincts were screaming for?

L decided that he would wait until Raito woke up and talked to him…only then would L make the choice he knew deep down would not only affect him but the rest of the world. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to experience a broken heart as well.

---

DONE!!!!

OMFK!!

I hated this with a passion of a thousand suns…damnit now I have to focus on the main story…

Love me people…seriously.

I want reviews please! Lots and lots of reviews!


End file.
